1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a circuit board and a method of manufacturing the circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent advances in the electronics industry, there is a growing demand for electronic components that provide higher performance, more functionality, and smaller sizes. In this context, there is also a demand for higher integration, lower thickness and finer circuit patterns on the board for surface-mounted components, such as in an SiP (system in package) or 3D package, etc. In particular, in surface mounting technology for mounting electronic components on a board, flip chip bonding is gradually replacing wire bonding as the preferred method for electrically connecting an electronic component with the board.
In flip chip bonding according to the related art, solder bumps are positioned between the flip chips and the board for electrical connection, where a coining operation may be performed on the solder bumps to ensure the reliability of electrical contact between the flip chips and the board. This coining operation, however, is a process performed for each unit, and thus entails a long lead time.
Also, when another solder bump is formed on the bump pad of the board onto which the solder bump of the flip chip is placed in order to ensure the reliability of electrical connection between the flip chip and the board, the overall thickness of the package may be increased after mounting the flip chip.
In addition, the circuit pattern formed on the board according to the related art may be exposed at the upper portion of the board, so that the overall height may be increased, and undercuts may occur at the attachment portions of the circuit pattern and board, so that the circuit may be peeled off from the board.